Let's Just Live
by plushieeee
Summary: Meet Jaune Arc, 300 years old, immortal, grieving and bored of life. What will happen when he meets his new friends and enemies? Well, come and find out. (Still bad at summaries.)


Meet Jaune Arc, 300 years old, immortal, grieving and bored of life. What will happen when he meets his new friends and enemies? Well, come and find out.

* * *

 **Legends:**

"Text" – Normal speech

 **"** **Text"** – Villains or Grimm

 _'_ _Text'_ – Thoughts or Dreams

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Just to suffer?**

The loud roar of cannons shook the cave and the countless screams of dying soldiers accompanied it in a loud cacophony of death. The same old, same old.

300 years.

Jaune sighed, Remnant, a once beautiful and vibrant world he had known was now just a gloomy piece of rock for him, devoid of all color and energy. He was just a passerby observing humanity, his species, thrive and kill each other. Countless wars being fought in the name of religion, power, or resources. The same old, same old.

 _'_ _For 300 years I've lived inside this miserable cave and stuffy coffin.'_ The blonde boy shook his head, _'I wonder what she'd think of me right now, Pan…why did you leave me?'_ Lulled by the harsh orchestra of slaughter he closed his heavy eyelids and let the black void of sleep take him.

* * *

 _'_ _Jaune…' A loving voice spoke to him, locks of crimson hair danced in his vision and the saccharine smell of cinnamon tickled his nose. 'I loved you and yet you let this happen to me?' The sweet voice questioned accusingly, Jaune felt something cold crawl down his face. He wiped it with his hand and checked what it was, a deep crimson liquid smudged his ivory skin. Another drop. He looked up and saw the love of his live, Pan. However, her emerald eyes were squeezed shut and her beautiful face was contorted in agony. Her lifeblood pooled out of her body from every imaginable wound and orifice._

 _Jaune could only mutter out the same two words in horror. 'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes with a start and forced the heavy lid of his stone coffin open, "The same dream again." He stepped out and looked around with an unamused expression plastered in his face. No matter what he did the world around him just looked…bland, like his very senses were numbed. Nothing was really wrong with them of course, granted he did try to "fix" them centuries ago. He would like to spare you the gruesome details.

Jaune walked towards the bright light at the end of the dark and damp cave while shielding his still recovering eyes from the intense brightness and chuckling at the irony. It was rare for him to find humor in his dull world so he would take everything he could get. _'Huh, that certainly wasn't there before.'_ The blonde immortal looked out and saw a massive futuristic city in the distance, _'Perfect, how long was I out?'_ He wanted to find out what year it was and so he decided to check the city out. He jumped down from the cliff face that his cave resided in and plummeted downwards the dense forest that now surrounded his home. Jaune landed in his favourite landing, the superhero landing, in the hard forest floor with only both of his legs broken. He pumped his fist in triumph, it was perfect landing indeed.

Jaune crawled towards the nearest rock and heaved himself up and waited for a few seconds. He felt a tingling sensation and looked down his legs and saw the bits of bone and flesh jutting out gradually stick themselves back in, after a minute or two they were as good as new. The blonde teen stood up and forcefully stretched his limbs, bones popped out of their sockets but were immediately realigned. _'That felt good, Mom always said to stretch befo-…'_ The blonde boy's musing was rudely interrupted by an inhumanly loud roar.

 **"** **GROOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRARR!"**

Jaune turned at the source of the howl, to his left, his gut feeling told him. The blonde teen practically bolted the opposite way hoping to avoid an unnecessary conflict with the creatures of darkness. He didn't want to earn the white queen's ire. It didn't take too long for him to cross the massive distance between the forest and the city while running. While living such a long life he made sure that learning how to run away was in one of his top priorities because there are worse fates out there than being cursed with life.

* * *

Jaune arrived in front of a massive gate like structure that stood between him and the massive city. Suddenly, the blonde immortal froze as he found dozens of blinding little lamps aimed at him. A loud voice that originated from nowhere spoke, "STOP! Put your hands up!" Jaune did as he was told, he didn't want to anger the mysterious booming voice. "Good, stay like that. We'll bring you inside once we check you over." The now mysterious voice spoke more calmly. The gigantic gate groaned, Jaune narrowed his eyes and saw the gate open about a meter or so and a large group of armored men came out and walked towards him. One of the soldiers grabbed Jaune's hands and cuffed them, the soldier gave an apologetic nod to the blonde teen. "Sorry about this, protocol and all."

Jaune was led inside the gate and into a concrete room with glass pane windows and a single chair and table in the middle. The soldier that led him inside gestured for him to take a seat, he did as he was told. The man took both of Jaune's hands and placed them on the table, he then took out a metal key and un cuffed the blue eyed teen. The man pointed at Jaune and then at the table, "Stay here, the captain will talk to you in a bit." Jaune could only nod at the man's word, he could not get rid of the lump inside of his throat. _'Turns out isolating yourself from society doesn't really help with your already severe case of social awkwardness.'_

Jaune was startled when the steel door inside the isolated room suddenly burst open. A portly man dressed in some kind of blue uniform walked in and sat on the table. _'This must be the captain. Hmm, a bit of a fancy dresser.'_

"So…" The man in blue trailed on while looking at Jaune with scrutiny. "John Doe, tell me why your face can't be recognized in our database?"

"I…uh…well…funny you should ask…" Jaune answered the man reflexively while he cursed inwardly at the lump in his throat to be gone now of all the times. He could've played the mute card, it worked in his favour every time.

"I-I was from a village near here and well I got lost in the forest for days. I walked for a long time yelling for help and ended up here, at your city." Jaune continued, his voice weak and hoarse hoping to add some credence to his story.

"Mm, well, your story checks out. You're free to go young man." The portly man gestured at the door.

"Really?" Jaune looked up at the officer with sparkling eyes.

"No." The man shot him down instantly.

"I told you already all I know!"

The officer looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'I don't get paid enough to deal with all this crap.'_ He turned back to the blonde teen and sighed, "Whatever kid, you're no White Fang obviously. Just promise me not to cause any trouble and you're free to go, alright?"

Jaune raised up his right palm and placed it over his chest with such speed and energy that would put a rabbit to shame. "Arc's promise."

"Yeah, yeah, get outta here." The portly man waved Jaune off and led him outside the interrogation room and into the city. However, before Jaune could leave the officer grabbed Jaune's shoulder and stared at the blonde teen's eyes threateningly, "Keep your head down, ya hear? I'm not gonna be lenient next time."

Jaune grinned toothily at the captain and saluted. "Yes sir!" The officer only massaged his forehead in response, why did he ever think that letting that blonde kid out into the wild is a good idea.

* * *

Jaune walked through the streets with his mouth agape. He wasn't used to people wearing such…revealing clothing, back in his day's people used to wear robes for Oum's sake. He looked up towards an another skyscraper. The technology and the architecture that existed now intrigued him. Especially those bright little lamps that those nice soldiers waved around. He wanted one of those for sure to decorate his gloomy cave. _'Speaking of which…'_ Jaune walked inside a store of some kind filled with those little lamps, though not as bright.

"Welcome to Vale's very own lighthouse! Is there anything particular you're looking for in terms of lighting?" The man dressed in some kind of apron asked him enthusiastically, perhaps too enthusiastically.

"Uhh…" Jaune could only mutter stupidly at the face of the clerk.

"If I may, young sir, I would consider getting a crystal chandelier. They are made with finely crafted light dust and they are our most beautiful product." The clerk proudly stated with an odd cheer, "and also the most expensive." The man mumbled.

"Y-Yes, how about that? Can I get it?"

"Ah, yes a fine taste for all lighting enthusiasts. Please wait here while I get the product." The clerk walked back to some sort of back room. After a few minutes he came back out with a huge box in his hands.

"That'll be 1000 lien." The clerk set down the big container and held out his palm. All the while smiling very wide. It was almost unnerving to Jaune that the man could hold the smile in his face for so long without changing his expression. The man talked, walked, grunted, and probably even slept while smiling.

"Uh, what is li-en?" The clerk's smile instantly fell.

* * *

 _'_ _Awesome job me, you managed to get yourself kicked out of a 'lighthouse' and not even a day in the city.'_ Jaune sighed for the umpteenth time and looked up at the street sign in utter horror. _'23_ _rd_ _Boul St., I passed by this sign earlier…I might actually die here.'_ Well, he was lost. It turns out that the whole city, Vale as he found out earlier, was built like a rat trap. Zigzagging streets that led to shady allies and dead ends and confusing signs that led him to whichever way that he wasn't supposed to go. The close encounters of falling inside open man holes made the blue eyed teen shudder. He asked other people for directions but surprise-surprise they weren't as friendly as he thought. When he introduced himself they took one glance at him and told him to either 'fuck off.' or 'get the fuck outta here.' The naïve teen wondered what "fuck" meant.

After resigning to his fate Jaune sat down on one of the chairs set up near an another 'lighthouse'. The blonde teen glanced around the area and saw a cute child wearing a frilly dress holding some sort of a thin book. The child was grinning and giggling adorably, presumably by what she's reading. Jaune inched closer to the girl trying to hear snippets of what she's saying. But, he stopped when some people gave him the nastiest glares he had ever received in his long life, he wondered what he did wrong. _'Well she seems nice enough, Mom always said that third time's a charm.'_ With that decided Jaune walked towards the young girl intent on asking her some directions.

"Hey, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune introduced himself proudly to the young girl with a friendly grin in his face. Some bystanders that overheard him gave him shocked and wide eyed stares. He flashed them a grin and a thumbs up.

"Do they really?" The steely eyed girl adorably asked him.

"W-well I hope they do, anyways that's not what I'm here for."

The young girl's eyes widened and she flailed her arms around. She narrowed her eyes and reached behind her skirt. "Are you…robbing me?"

Catching the deadly glint present in the girl's eyes Jaune held both his hands up in surrender. "What!? Of course not, I just want to ask for some directions. That's all I swear!"

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so? Jeez, you're like my sister. She's really annoying and she teases me a lot but I really lover her!" The child gestured energetically with her hands up both in the sky.

"Why don't we just stick to giving me some directions, alright? Can you tell me a way out of this place?"

"Oh sure, an alley by the Dust Till Dawn store will lead you out of 23rd street. I'll go with you; I have something to do there anyways!" She grabbed Jaune's wrist and dragged him down the street. However, some eyes were still following the poor blonde teen's image.

* * *

Jaune walked inside the store 'From Dust Till Dawn', he was sure that there was some humor involved there but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked across the aisle and towards his new friend checking out the book section. She sure is taking her time, it was dark out now and he would like to get back to his miserable cave as soon as possible. He considered rushing her but decided against it, he doesn't want to drive away his only way out of this cursed street. _'Seriously, what is she even reading over there?'_

Jaune walked towards the young girl and checked out what book she's currently reading. "X-ray and Vav, vol.32?"

The adorable child turned towards him and gave him a high pitched squeal. "Eek! You scared me! Oo, do you know about the comic and tv series X-ray and Vav?"

"Can't say I have, what is it about?" Jaune asked, trying his best to seem interested.

"Well they're the worlds two greatest superheroes and I want to be just like them when I grow up!" She announced proudly with her chest puffed up. But, the look was ruined since she looked more like a kitten than a proud warrior. To her annoyance, Jaune grinned and reached out with his hand and pat her on the head. "I will, I'm going to do it. Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I can't kick butt! That'll show dad and sis!" She continued, her eyes gleaming with confidence and determination.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that."

* * *

 **"** **EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"** A gruff voice suddenly echoed in the store. Jaune looked down a couple of aisle's and saw a group of men in fancy clothing holding up the store manager. **"NO ONE WILL BE HURT IF EVERYONE COOPERATES!"** The man with the bowler hat and a cane gestured to his underlings and they brought out 2 large containers. Jaune couldn't see what they contained but the men pulled out small cylinders out of them and the men proceeded to suck out the dust from the dust dispenser.

"Please, just take my money." The elderly store clerk pleaded with the man in the bowler hat.

 **"** **Relax, I'm not here for your money. Just the dust."**

Jaune felt a tap at his arm, he looked down and saw his new friend with a determined expression etched in her face. "We can take them!" She looked at the blonde teen's piercing blue eyes with the cutest puppy look she has ever done.

However, Jaune stood strong in the face of the brutal cuteness assault. "No. No, you're not going out there to face those shady looking people. What we're going to do is wait it out and just do what they say. I'm not risking yours and the store manager's life. Not on my dead body." He spoke firmly, his tone not warranting any other arguments from her.

The young girl's cheek puffed out, "You're sounding more and more like my dad and my sis! I don't like it; you can't tell me what to do!" She said stubbornly before disappearing in a cloud of rose petals.

Jaune gawked at the empty space before him until things finally clicked into his brain. The blonde teen looked just in time to see his friend materialize in front of the criminals. She pulled out a compact rectangular object. The object in her hand suddenly expanded and transformed into a massive intimidating weapon, a giant scythe. She twirled and sent the two criminals flying from the sheer force of impact from her scythe. Needless to say, Jaune's jaw almost hit the floor. **"GET HER!"** The bowler hat wearing man yelled while he aimed his cane at the young girl.

Jaune froze trying to decide whether or not to help his new friend out. The reasonable part of his brain told him the consequences of his 'ability' getting out to the outside world, but the instinct driven part of his mind told him that if he didn't help her out his friend will seriously get injured. Eventually, his instincts won out and he found himself running full speed at the criminals.

The blonde teen rammed his shoulder full force into a henchman and sent him flying out of the store and into the street. While the 2 henchmen were still shocked and in awe by his display of power, Jaune dashed towards them and sent them out as well. The blonde teen then turned his attention to the criminal boss. **"WHAT THE F-…"** Was all the bowler hat wearing man could say before Jaune's fist impacted his face with a sickening crunch. The fashionable criminal's aura flared brightly to negate the damage but he was still sent flying out the store. Jaune looked at his hands, his fingers were all broken and twisted in a painful angle. He gave a nonchalant shrug, nothing his body couldn't fix.

"That was so cool! Now we can both be partners in crime like X-ray and Vav!" The young girl next to him exclaimed while bouncing up and down energetically, she was excited by the fact that she would have her own accomplice.

"Not now, we got villains to defeat remember?" He gestured at the groaning criminals outside of the store.

"Well then, lets go sidekick! We must dispense JUSTICE!"

"I'm a sidekick now?"

* * *

 **What did you guys think of this? Review please. :) Getting back to writing since its summer.**


End file.
